


护卫组和暗杀组||Having a rest

by JasSL



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasSL/pseuds/JasSL
Summary: #全员存活向#严重ooc#多cp预警(包含里苏普罗、茶布、微蜜瓜冰、微奶酪镜、微草莓橘)





	护卫组和暗杀组||Having a rest

“我们去布加拉提常去的那家店休息一个下午吧？”年轻的教父乔鲁诺·乔巴拿向他的队员们这么提议。

不是他要故意偷懒，而是他们现在的工作量已经让他们不眠不休了两天两夜，全靠布加拉提泡的咖啡，阿帕基泡的红茶和各类补充热量的速食撑着。大家脸上的疲惫和浓重的黑眼圈肉眼可见，更别说才出院的布加拉提三人了，虽然乔鲁诺分给布加拉提和阿帕基的工作量较其他人少一点，但他们的身体情况仍然不允许他们长时间高强度地工作，所以他们的脸色依然十分苍白。只有年轻力壮的纳兰迦不仅恢复得差不多了，还活蹦乱跳地。

布加拉提正揉着太阳穴，阿帕基喝着咖啡。听到乔鲁诺这么建议，布加拉提轻笑着对队员们说道：“我们今天就听乔鲁诺的，下午一起去休息一下吧，这些天来实在是辛苦大家了。”

听到这句话，原本萎靡不振的米斯达和纳兰迦立马从趴着的办公桌上跳了起来，和对方击了一个掌。“真的吗？！布加拉提？太棒了！哈哈哈哈哈哈终于可以休息一下啦哈哈哈哈哈！！”

福葛如释重负地长呼出一口气，开始整理散落在办公桌上各类文件。

“哦哦布加拉提，我们还可以顺便叫上特莉休和我们一起吗？”米斯达正高兴着，突然想到什么似的转向布加拉提问道。

“当然可以了，正好我们也很久没有见到特莉休了。”

“哦耶！！！”

咖啡厅内。

“啊啊真好啊，好不容易才可以休息一下，我可真的不想再和文件打交道了，这比福葛教我数学题还要难受啊啊啊啊！”纳兰迦瘫在座位上。

“你这家伙在说些什么啊？要不是布加拉提要我教你，我还不想教你这低能儿呢！”福葛听得额头青筋乍起，忍不住给了纳兰迦一个暴栗。

“哈哈哈哈哈纳兰迦你真的是傻子吧哈哈哈哈竟然在福葛面前说这种话！”米斯达很不客气地在旁边笑话纳兰迦。

纳兰迦有些委屈地抱着头嘀咕着：“本来就是嘛…”

乔鲁诺笑着打圆场：“好了好了，我们点的东西都上桌了，快点去尝尝吧，最新出的甜心哟。”

听到吃的东西，纳兰迦才转移注意力。

“喂！纳兰迦！别拿走那块蛋糕啊啊啊啊！！！！你拿走之后就剩四块了啊啊啊啊！！！！”

“我不要！！我好饿！！只剩四块而已嘛，再吃掉一块不就好了吗？福葛你看我多棒！这么难的题我都会！！我才不是低能儿！”

“…”

多亏特莉休眼疾手快拿了一块蛋糕后，米斯达才暂时停止了对四的疯狂迷信。在其他人吵吵闹闹的时候，布加拉提闲适地半靠在阿帕基的身上，享受着阿帕基的按摩服务。

“你什么时候会按摩的？技术这么好，我怎么不知道？”

“你不用知道，”阿帕基闷闷地笑了几声，“你只用享受就好了。”他凑近布加拉提的耳畔，低声说道。

低沉如大提琴般的嗓音随着说话间产生的热气喷洒在布加拉提耳朵上，让他不由得敏感地抖了一下。然后布加拉提的耳朵就以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，连带着他本来有些苍白的脸上都带上了几分红晕。

咖啡厅外。

“啊！Leader!你看乔鲁诺他们！他们竟然在咖啡厅里喝咖啡吃点心！”梅洛尼经过一个咖啡厅外时突然朝着自己的队友们喊。

“他们好爽啊啊啊啊！我也想这么舒服啊啊啊啊！要是带上猫就好了…”霍尔马吉欧揪着伊鲁索的一缕辫子恹恹的说。

“啊啊，有教父在可真是不一样啊，哪像我们这么累啊。”

“喂喂，加丘，没必要这么生气吧？周围都开始变冷了。”伊鲁索拍开霍尔马吉欧捣乱的手。

“嘶！好冷啊小丘丘！你身上都结冰了！我被黏住了啊啊啊啊！”

“啊啊啊啊死梅洛尼！你手放哪里啊啊啊啊！快给我挪走啊！！”

“…你先解除替身嘛…我被黏住了啦~”

普罗修特无可奈何地看着队员们胡闹，心想还是贝西比较听话，胸腔中不由得迸发出一种“我家有儿初长成”的自豪感。

“大...大哥…我也想......”

然后这种自豪感就破灭了。

里苏特按住想要上前“教育”贝西一顿的普罗修特，顺便搂住了他的肩膀。

普罗修特觉得脸上有点发烫。他动了动，发现挣脱不开，于是撇开脸，随他去了。

在队员们暧昧的眼神中，里苏特这才慢悠悠地开口：“我们先去完成任务，这些天的加班费够我们在家附近买个酒吧了。”

“喔呼!!!队长英明！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！太棒啦！！”队员们大声欢呼。

店里的布加拉提像是察觉到什么似的往外看了一眼，就看到了正在走远的暗杀组。

布加拉提朝微微颔首的里苏特点了点头。然后目送着暗杀组走远了。

阿帕基发现了布加拉提的动作，向着他看着的方向看去，看到了里苏特高大的背影和他搂着的普罗修特的侧脸。

“暗杀组？他们怎么会在这儿出现？”他有些不解。

“可能是因为任务吧，我记得最近发给他们的任务表里有附近的地址。”

“那你...”

“我没事，”布加拉提温柔地笑了笑，“只是觉得...这样的生活很好。”

“嗯，我也觉得。”阿帕基嘴角勾起一抹弧度。


End file.
